greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bray Wyatt
Bio The Superstar known as Bray Wyatt seems to have stepped out of the collective population’s nightmares and into our reality. A man shrouded in mystique, he has made it his mission to bring his macabre vision to WWE. No matter how cryptic his message to the WWE Universe might be on any given day, The New Face of Fear has made it clear that he aims to lead his flock in search of some sort of a higher purpose. And from the moment The Eater of Worlds set foot in WWE, he and his followers would not disappoint, exuding an eerie and dangerous presence as they offered a very succinct message to all opposition: “Run!” In the course of his dark mission, The Man of 1,000 Truths has engaged a slew of Superstars in battle, including Kane, John Cena and The Undertaker himself, leaving a lasting impression on any who dared to cross his path. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 1= To Be Added |-|Season 2= To Be Added |-|Season 3= To Be Added |-|Season 4= To Be Added |-|Season 5= To Be Added |-|Season 6= To Be Added |-|Season 7= To Be Added |-|Season 8= WWE Champion On RAW Episode 49, Wyatt took part in the WWE Championship Tournament and he made quick work of Dean Ambrose in round 1 with a "Sister Abigail" to advance. Later in the night, for the first time since February, Wyatt went one on one with AJ Styles in the semi-finals and after avoiding a 450 springboard splash, Wyatt hit Styles with the "Sister Abigail" to score the pin and advance to the finals. In the main event, despite behind exhausted from his match with Styles, Wyatt proved that the WWE Title meant more to him than anything when he took the fight to newcomer Elias and after giving "The Drifter" everything he had and more, it took one more "Sister Abigail" to put away Elias to secure "The New Face of Fear" his 2nd WWE Title (3rd World Title overall). But Wyatt's night was far from over when Shinsuke Nakamura interrupted the celebration, challenging the new champion to a WWE Title match at King of the Ring but instead of answering right away, Wyatt disappeared, leaving more questions than answers. On RAW Episode 50, Wyatt was in no mood for talking his usual message, he was in the mood to send a message a different way by making quick work of Bo Dallas and continuing the assault on both Dallas and Curtis Axel before disappearing in the dark. On RAW Episode 51, Before they met in 6 nights at King of the Ring, Wyatt called out Shinsuke Nakamura for one "final showdown" and Nakamura obliged and instead of giving a lengthy speech, Wyatt struck Nakamura and went for a "Sister Abigail" but "The King of Strongstyle" blocked it and turned it into a Kinshasa but Nakamura's celebration was cut short as Wyatt appeared from the dark and hit a "Sister Abigail" on Nakamura onto the stage. New Wyatt Family At King of the Ring, Wyatt retained the WWE Championship after a brief distraction from two men wearing sheep masks and the distraction was enough for Wyatt to sneak up behind Nakamura to hit the Sister Abigail to retain the title. Following the contest, Wyatt put a statement on it with another Sister Abigail. On RAW Episode 52, Wyatt revealed Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel as his latest members in The Wyatt Family and sent the chilling words to Nakamura that "It's over". On RAW Episode 53, Wyatt interrupted the returning Nakamura went back on his word from last week when he hit a Sister Abigail on Nakamura due to Shinsuke being distracted once again by Dallas & Axel. Later in the night after The Rock announced that Wyatt would be defending his title against Nakamura AGAIN at Judgment Day, Wyatt would sic Axel on The Rock but the "Common Brother" would pay for his sins with a Rock Bottom but then Wyatt turned around and floored Rock with a Sister Abigail and when Nakamura attempted to save The Rock from a second Sister Abigail, a massive figure attacked the No.1 Contender from out of nowhere before sending him into the ring to suffer another Sister Abigail from Wyatt. Championships & Accomplishments *WWE Championship (x2) *WWE World Heavyweight Championship (x1) *2015 Money in the Bank Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:Bray Wyatt Category:The Wyatt Family Category:RAW